Prior art methods and arrangements of this category can be effectively used only in cases where there already is an existing ventilating space such as in a wooden beam subfloor structure underneath the flooring. When the flooring is installed on a flat subfloor face, such as on a concrete subfloor or wooden subfloor, there is no available ventilating space underneath the flooring. In such cases the water damaged flooring has to be removed before a drying operation and replaced after finishing the drying operation. It would therefore be desirable to conceive a method and an arrangement capable of drying also floors absent of existing ventilating spaces.